A wire harness disclosed in the following patent document 1 includes three high voltage electric wires, and three metal protecting pipes for accommodating and protecting the three high voltage electric wires respectively.
The high voltage electric wires connect a motor which is carried in the front of a vehicle and an inverter which is carried in the middle of the vehicle or at the rear side of the vehicle. The high voltage electric wires are wired from a battery in the middle of the vehicle or at the rear side of the vehicle to the motor in the front of the vehicle through the bottom of a vehicle body floor which is the outer side of a vehicle frame.
A stone splash or a water splash may occur to the high voltage electric wires which are wired through the bottom of the vehicle body floor in this way. The high voltage electric wires are covered by metal protecting pipes to be protected from a stone splash or a water splash. The metal protecting pipe has a function of preventing the high voltage electric wire from a stone splash or a water splash and a function to protect the high voltage electric wire from being bended due to the stiffness of the metal protecting pipe. The metal protecting pipe has an electromagnetic shielding function because the metal protecting pipe is made of metal.
A wire harness is manufactured by inserting the three high voltage electric wires into the metal protecting pipes which are straight, respectively, and bending the metal protecting pipes along the wiring route of the wire harness under the vehicle body floor. After the wire harness is manufactured as above in the factory of a harness manufacturer, the wire harness is conveyed to an assembly factory of a vehicle manufacturer. Then the wire harness is assembled to a predetermined position of a vehicle. Thereby, the wiring of the wire harness is completed.